1. Field of the Invention
Hand steamers
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable hand held steamers have been used for many years for performing pressing and/or steaming function. Many portable hand held steamerscontain a pair of electrodes which are immersed in an electrolytic solution. A current passes between the electrodes generating sufficient heat so that the electrolytic solution is converted into steam. The hand steamer contains a steam discharge area through which the steam is discharged and from which said steam is directed against the item to be pressed and/or steamed.
As steam continues to form the quantity of electrolytic solution is depleted so that after a while a need for replenishment arises. Usually this involves adding water to the reservoir of the hand steamer.
Most hand steamers of the type using a pair of spaced apart electrodes include a fill cap which is removable. Upon removing the fill cap, water is added to the reservoir through a fill port when replenishment of the electrolytic solution is required. It is imperative that when water is being added to the steamer for replenishment of the electrolytic solution that there be no electrical potential applied to the electrodes.
One reason for this is that when a person is adding water to the hand steamer quite often more water will be added to the reservoir than the reservoir is able to accept so that there will be a spill over into a fill cap well. If there is a flow of electrical current between the electrodes this can present a problem if the person's fingers come in contact with the water which the reservoir is unable to accept in the fill cap well. It is also desirable that there be no electrical current flowing between the electrodes when the fill cap is removed in case a person inadvertently extends a metal object into the electrolytic solution.
Thus it is desirable to make sure than when water is being added to the hand steamer to replenish the electrolytic solution that there is an automatic interruption in the supply of power to the hand steamer electrodes.